Mate
by nadeshiko ama
Summary: Pernahkah kau berpikir... Siapa jodohmu? Dimana ia sekarang? Sedang apa ia saat ini? Kapan kalian akan bertemu? Dan bagaimana kalian akan berjumpa nanti?


Disclaimer : Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship

Rate : T

Warnings : AU, maybe contain a little bit OOC n typo

Setting:

7 tahun sebelum_ The Girl Who Pass Outside My Door._

Shikamaru:15 tahun, Temari:18 tahun

ooo

Pernahkah kau berpikir...

Siapa jodohmu? Dimana ia sekarang? Sedang apa ia saat ini? Lalu kapan kalian akan bertemu? Dan bagaimana kalian berjumpa untuk pertama kali?

ooo

_Mate_

_By Nadeshiko Ama_

ooo

"Apa?"

Temari hanya bisa mendecakkan lidahnya dengan kesal karena pemuda disampingnya ternyata tidak menyimak perkataannya sedari tadi.

"Aku akan kuliah di Konoha, Sasori."

Pemuda berambut merah itu terdiam sesaat menyadari bahwa gendang telinganya memang tidak salah menangkap pernyataan Temari. Iris_ dark green _itu sedikit menyipit ketika mendapati bahwa pemilik mata coklat di hadapannya tengah menatap dirinya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya heran.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa." Ujar Sasori sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke permukaan oasis yang tenang dan jernih bagai lapisan kaca.

Temari mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat respon Sasori, tetapi kali ini ia sedang malas untuk adu argumen dengannya, karena cuaca begitu panas. Matahari seolah langsung membakar bumi, maka ia memutuskan untuk memejamkan mata dan bersandar di bawah pohon yang sedikit melindunginya dari teriknya sang surya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba memutuskan ke Konoha?"

"Tidak juga, aku sudah memikirkan hal ini matang-matang sejak dulu, tou-san dan kaa-san juga sudah setuju." Jawabnya tanpa membuka matanya, sehingga ia tidak dapat melihat guratan kekecewaan yang timbul di wajah Sasori.

Tidak terdengar apa-apa selain desau angin yang membelah kesunyian diantara mereka.

"Tapi... Konoha itu jauh sekali." Sasori berkata lebih ke dirinya sendiri.

Temari masih bisa mendengar kalimat Sasori meskipun pelan, maka ia segera membuka matanya dan menatap pemuda di sampingnya.

"Hei, Konoha masih di plenet ini kan? Tidak perlu jutaan tahun cahaya untuk kita bisa bertemu lagi. Aku juga akan sering pulang ke Suna untuk menjenguk keluargaku dan kau."

"Kau pasti melupakan janjimu setelah sampai di Konoha, kau pasti akan larut dalam ritme perkuliahan, tugas, organisasi dan yang lainnya."

"Astaga, Sasori! Kenapa kau jadi pesimis seperti ini? Kita pasti bertemu lagi jika kita berjodoh."

"Begitukah?"

"Tentu saja." Temari menjawab dengan yakin.

Temari memandang permukaan oasis yang nampak berkilauan tertimpa sinar matahari, sedikit tergoda untuk merendam tubuhnya di air yang nampak sangat sejuk itu.

Sasori mengamati Temari yang terlihat asyik menikmati oasis di hadapan mereka, poninya sesekali bergerak sesuai hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Entah kenapa saat ini Temari terlihat sangat cantik baginya.

"Temari."

"Hm?" ujarnya sambil menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu.

"Apa kau pernah berpikir tentang jodohmu?"

Temari tak lantas menjawab pertanyaan itu, ia kembali menyandarkan punggungnya ke batang pohon di belakangnya, sebuah senyum tersungging di bibirnya sesaat sebelum ia menerawang ke arah langit biru yang memayungi mereka.

"Ya, tentu saja. Terkadang aku berpikir, dimana ia sekarang? Saat ini ia sedang melakukan apa? Pernahkah ia bertanya-tanya seperti diriku saat ini?"

oOo

"Kau benar-benar akan menikah dengan Kurenai-sensei?"

"Ya, begitulah." Jawab pria dengan rokok yang masih terselip di bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau mau menikah dengan wanita sih? Wanita itu merepotkan."

"Lalu menurutmu aku harus menikah dengan pria begitu?"

"Bukan begitu, maksudku kenapa kita harus menghabiskan hidup kita dengan wanita, tidakkah kita hanya cukup sendirian saja menjalani hidup ini, dengan begitu hidup ini tidak akan begitu merepotkan."

Asuma tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan murid favoritnya itu, ia menatap langit biru diatasnya menyedot dalam-dalam rokok yang ada di mulutnya lalu perlahan menghembuskan asapnya ke udara, dipandanginya gumpalan-gumpalan putih itu melayang ke atas mereka.

"Kau mungkin masih terlalu muda untuk mengerti semua ini, pada saatnya nanti kau pasti mengerti bahwa akan ada seseorang yang melengkapi belahan jiwa kita."

"Merepotkan, itu terlalu rumit bagiku."

"Pernahkah kau berpikir kenapa sampai saat ini orang tuamu masih terus bersama? Meskipun ibumu selalu mengomeli ayahmu dan ayahmu terus mengatakan bahwa ibumu adalah wanita yang sangat merepotkan."

Shikamaru masih bergeming dalam kebisuannya, otak jeniusnya masih tidak menjangkau pertanyaan gurunya itu, yang sebetulnya terus muncul dalam dirinya. Ia memandang awan putih yang berarak di langit biru, seolah akan ada jawaban yang muncul dari gumpalan kapas putih itu. Asuma yang melihat Shikamaru terdiam pun lalu melanjutkan.

"Karena orang tuamu sudah menemukan belahan jiwanya di dalam pasangannya, sehingga mereka akan terus bersama walau bagaimana pun."

"Entahlah, aku masih tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran kalian."

"Tidak usah terburu-buru, pelan-pelan kau akan memahaminya, tidak butuh nalar atau otak jeniusmu. Terkadang cinta datang disaat kau tidak menduganya, jika itu terjadi maka gunakan saja instingmu, jangan terlalu banyak berpikir seperti saat kau sedang bermain shogi."

"Ya terserahlah." Jawabnya sambil menguap dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

Pada saat bersamaan ada sedikit ruang di hatinya yang terusik dengan perkataan Asuma.

Cinta? Ia teringat perkataan ayahnya mengenai kata itu dan kata itu berujung pada kata jodoh.

'Jodoh ya? Dimanakah jodohnya saat ini? Di Konoha? Apa ia juga pernah bertanya-tanya seperti dirinya saat ini?'

oOo

Temari melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah jendela dan membuka jendela tersebut, sapuan angin malam di wajahnya tidak menyurutkan niatnya untuk menikmati keindahan malam di padang pasir Suna, kota kelahirannya, kampung halamannya yang sebentar lagi akan ia tinggalkan entah untuk berapa lama. Ia memang masih belum bisa memastikan sampai kapan tinggal di Konoha, setelah menamatkan kuliahnya ia tidak akan langsung kembali ke Suna. Ia akan mencoba peruntungan di Konoha, peluang untuk sukses di kota itu dirasa lebih besar daripada di Suna, selain itu disana tanahnya lebih subur, udaranya lebih sejuk, ia ingin mencoba merasakan hal berbeda dari apa yang telah didapatkan di Suna.

Hatinya sudah tidak sabar menanti datangnya mentari pagi yang menandai keberangkatannya ke Konoha. Tetapi sepertinya itu masih lama, karena sekarang langit masih dikuasai rembulan, Sang Dewi malam. Bulan sabit tengah bercahaya dengan indahnya seolah menjadi titik fokus di hamparan beludru hitam di angkasa. Sejujurnya saat ini hatinya sedikit diliputi keraguan dan ketakutan untuk menjalani kehidupan baru di Konoha, ia harus berjuang sendirian, beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru, orang-orang baru disekitarnya tanpa ada keluarga di sampingnya.

Mata Temari menangkap sebuah pemandangan langka di langit malam, sebuah titik putih di langit tampak bergerak seakan tertarik gaya gravitasi bumi menuju garis horison.

Bintang jatuh.

Maka seperti gadis pada umumnya yang mempercayai dongeng-dongeng, Temari pun memejamkan matanya dan membisikkan harapannya.

"_Dear shooting star, will you give me happines in Konoha, won't you?"_

oOo

Shikamaru memandang langit malam diatasnya, sejujurnya ia tidak terlalu suka dengan langit malam, terlalu monoton menurutnya. Dimana-mana hanya terlihat hitam, tidak ada warna lain selain putih dari bulan dan bintang di hamparan hitamnya langit.

Ia berjalan-jalan di samping rumahnya dan sampai di pinggiran kolam renang. Ia berjalan di tepian kolam yang airnya meluber hingga ke kakinya, ia berhenti berjalan dan mulai menendang-nendang air di bawahnya dengan sebalah kakinya, menciptakan sedikit riak dan bunyi cipratan air akibat gerakannya.

Malam begitu sunyi, ia tidak mendengar bunyi kendaraan yang lalu lalang, ataupun bunyi-bunyi lainnya. Akan tetapi samar-samar ia bisa mendengar suara tawa ayah dan ibunya, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping disana ada pintu kaca yang menghubungkan ke ruang tengah tempat ayah dan ibunya berada sekarang.

Ia heran selalu saja seperti itu kelakuan kedua orang tuanya, ibunya seringkali mengomel atau pun marah-marah karena hal-hal kecil pada ayahnya, emosi ibunya semakin memuncak ketika ayahnya hanya menanggapi sambil lalu omelan istrinya. Itulah yang tadi terjadi, menyebabkan ia mengungsi saja ke kolam ini daripada kena semprot ibunya, tetapi tak lama kemudian keduanya pasti akan tertawa-tawa.

Mungkin ini yang dimaksud oleh gurunya tentang cinta.

"_Love? What is it? And what is it like?_"

Matanya kembali menyusuri langit malam, tanpa diduga ia menemukan sebuah pergerakan bintang yang langka.

Bintang jatuh.

"_Will you give me love someday, shooting star?_"

oOo

Teriakan Yoshino membelah kesunyian pagi seperti yang sudah-sudah, akan tetapi kali ini ia tampak sangat marah ketika menyaksikan putra tunggalnya masih tidur padahal ini adalah hari pertamanya masuk SMA, dengan geram ia menarik selimut Shikamaru dan menyeretnya ke kamar mandi.

Shikamaru berpamitan kepada kedua orang tuanya dengan tampang malas seperti biasanya, setelah menguap sekali ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju stasiun. Di tengah jalan ia bertemu dengan kedua temannya, ia sedikit bersyukur, karena jika Chouji dan Ino masih belum berangkat maka itu artinya ia tidak terlambat, sebenarnya ia tidak peduli akan terlambat atau tidak, tapi mengingat jika ia terlambat maka akan ada hukuman yang menanti dirinya dan itu akan sangat merepotkan baginya. Mereka bertiga berjalan bersama menuju stasiun, lima menit kemudian kereta yang mereka tunggu datang.

...

Temari berlari mengetahui bahwa kereta yang akan membawanya ke kampus sudah datang. Untung saja ia masih sempat masuk ke dalam gerbong sebelum pintunya tertutup. Sejenak ia menetralkan nafasnya yang masih tersengal-sengal, ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencoba mencari tempat duduk yang kosong, tapi sia-sia semua sudah penuh terisi. Maka ia pun berjalan menuju pegangan yang tersisa.

Temari langsung menoleh ketika tanpa sengaja tangannya berebut pegangan dengan seorang anak lelaki SMA, ia sudah akan mengalah pada pemuda itu, ketika tiba-tiba ia menyilahkan dirinya untuk berpegangan. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih dan bertukar senyum dengan pemuda itu.

Shikamaru membalas senyum gadis di sebelahnya dan ia pun kembali mendengarkan cerita Ino tentang persiapannya menjalani hari pertama sebagai siswa SMA. Ia hanya menguap mendengar cerita yang menurutnya tidak menarik, Chouji juga tidak terlalu menyimaknya karena ia sibuk memakan _potato chips_. Ino pun tampak tidak terlalu peduli bahwa kedua temannya tidak tertarik mendengar ceritanya, ia hanya terus bercerita.

Temari tersenyum kecil mendengar obrolan ketiga siswa SMA disebelahnya, ia sendiri juga berdebar-debar membayangkan dirinya menjalani kehidupannya sebagai mahasiswa di Konoha.

ooo

Kita tidak pernah tahu bagaimana nasib akan membawa hidup kita

Karena

Bisa jadi orang yang baru saja kau temui adalah

Jodohmu.

Author's note:

Sebelumnya terima kasih pada semua reader yang menyempatkan baca n review fic The Girl Who Pass Outside My Door dan You Complete Me. Semoga fic ini juga bisa diterima dengan baik, meskipun agak gak jelas.

Gak tahu kenapa mood menulis saya agak menurun akhir-akhir ini, awalnya saya memang sengaja berhenti menulis karena konsentrasi ujian, tapi setelah selesai ujian malah mood menulis hilang semuanya T.T

Yah apapun keluhan saya, tetap saya mengharapkan kritik dan saran dari para reader.

Oh ya Nadeshiko mau buat polling kecil tentang perlukah saya membuat sekuel dari You Complete Me? Kalau para reader berkenan menjawab, bisa langsung tulis di review atau PM. Terima kasih sebelumnya *bow*

P.S: bagi yang menunggu kelanjutan Just Another Cinderella Story, Hunting for Love dan To be With You, mohon sabar karena saya sedang dalam proses penulisan yang seringkali terhambat dengan turunnya mood saya dalam menulis (bukan karena gak ada ide, karena semua plotnya udah jadi), tapi jangan khawatir saya akan usahakan update secepatnya.


End file.
